USA Eagles(NCAA 11/CH 2k8 World)
HISTORY The University of South Armaries 'often called '''USA Eagles '''are a college team currently a independent. They started Basketball in 1934 competing in the NAIA division. Seven years later after winning 2 Basketball titles(1936,1940). They decided to add football and move up to NCAA Division 3. In 1942, officially first year playing Football they roared off to a 7-0 record before finishing off with an 8-2 record and a #17 finish. After seventeen years in D3 and with one basketball title along with two football titles they moved up to D2. In 1960 Starting a rivalry with powerhous with Capitol City Patriots. Captiol City and USA played 5 years, with Captiol City leading series 4-1(Only win for USA in 1965). USA then showed the power as Basketball and Football power. Playing 30 more years(1966-96). Rocking the world with SIX Football titles and Four basketball titles. They then decided to move up and join rivaled Captiol City in FCS (seperated by only two miles). FCS was pretty uneventful, having several underwhelming seasons. From 97-2005 they had 6 six different coaches. In 2006 Joel King was hired as coach, he led them for four years including two titles(07,08). They planned on moving up in 2010 with King at the helm, but then tragedy struck. On there way to the first game versus #24 UCLA Bruins, the plane crashed and killed 74 Players, all eight coaches and and all 6 crew members. Roger Plume, Punter, was not on the plane after injuring his knee in practice the previous week. They forfeited all twelve games on the schedule except one. To remember the members that died in the crash, the recruited 50 senior players to play versus Captiol City Patriots. Stu Moore was hired as the interim head coach. Historic Games '1942- #1 Williams 20 vs USA 21(D3) Score Summary Williams- 1st 17 Yard Run(Bobby Jackson)-XP Missed-8:43 Willams- 1st 24 Yard Pass(John Rogers to Bobby Jackson)-4:32-2pt Good Williams 1st 23 Yard FG(William Banks) 0:15 USA 3rd- Marlon Moore(94 Yard KO Return)-14:49-2PT USA 3rd- Marlon Moore( 47 Yard Run)-4:32 USA 4th- Marlon Moore(26 YD Kick)-7:21 USA 4th- Marlon Moore( 39 YD Kick)-2:31 Player of the game- Marlon Moore 245 Total Yards Williams field goal was blocked by Marlon Moore as time expired. This was a coming out party for Marlon Moore, one of the first College Black players. He took over at RB/WR after starter Billy Jones was hurt. Moore had 143 Rush Yards 94 Return Yards and 8 punt yards and a blocked field goal. '2004 #1 Florida 0 vs #1(FCS) USA 14' Scoring Summary 2nd 0:00-USA-Stu Moore 57 Yards Pass to Darius Brooks 4th 1:31-USA- Kenny Johnson 102 Yard Interception Return. In the first ever match up of number 1 teams from both divisions. The Eagles shocked and embarrased the Gators. After the Starting QB was suspended and the back-up was injured early in the first quarter, Florida turned to Freshman *3 Mike Hill, Hill had a rough go of it throwing for just 47 Yards and 3 picks all to Kenny Johnson. First Quarter ''' After Starting QB James Brown was suspended for unkown reasons it was Redshirt Sophomore Dennis Gates turn to show what he can do, but on a long stramble form 43 yards in the first the nearly went for a touchdown, Florida had no other QB on the roster than 3* Mike Hill. Starting on the 18 yardline and having a chance to easily score, He threw an easy pick to Kenny Johnson a transfer from Georgia. Continuing on in the quarter USA had trouble moving against a stout Florida Defense and that would be the story of the quarter as it ended scorless. '''Second Quarter More of the same happened as they could not do anything against Florida's defense. Hill kept USA from getting down as he overthrew receivers and even missed hand-offs. The worst which came with 2:37 left overthrowing a wide open reciever in the endzone. The field goal was subsuqently blocked. From their own 22 yard line on a read-option Moore faked a hand-off to Jared Odom and strambled 14 yards. They were able to get down to the 43 yard line. As Moore attempted a hail mary in the endzone that was caught by Senior Darius Brooks. Third Quarter Just like the first quarter, Hill put on an abysmal showing going 2-11 in the quatrter and fumbling two times. The Eagles attempted to work the clock the whole time and the game turned to a boring showdown with only 19 total plays being run. Fourth Quarter Hill got into somewhat of a groove going 5-9 in the quarter and moving the ball well. With 2:00 minutes left Florida began moving the ball quite easily. With 1:45 left they were able to get to the eight yard line and tried to force a pass into the endzone but it was picked off and returned 102 yards. To complete the upset. '2010- Captiol City vs USA' 'Coming into the game' Come into the game Capitol City had an a 7-4 record, while USA had forfieted due to the crash earlier in the season. Captiol City thinking that USA wouldn't field a competitive team started to trash talk weeks leading up to game. By student vote, the Eagles A.D. Dustin Scott, in his final year with the program decided to hire former player Stewart "Stu" Moore as the head coach at just 28 years of age. Moore held tryouts and picked on one of the most scrafty teams he could find. It consisted of 50 people. To bring the roster to 51 players including Plume. It included: 4 Basketball Players 16 Former HS Football Players 1 Soccer Player 7 Baseball Players 12 Studetnts who didn't play HS sports 10 Foreign Students. He needed experienced lineman, so he got lineman that weren't quite good enough to play college Football. Scoring Summary First Quarter 11:45 12 Yard Run- Dustin Jones(USA)-XP GOOD''' 7-0 USA''' 11:32 72 'Yard KO return by Jesse Danileson(CPC')-XP Good 7-7 8:21 34 Yard Run by Mario Law(CPC)-'''XP '''Good 14-7 CPC 4:18 2 Yard Pass-''' '''Hal Whitney to Dustin Jones(USA)-XP Missed 14-13 CPC 0:59 17 Yard Pass- Mario Law to Joseph Jones(CPC)-XP GOOD 21-13 CPC Second Quarter 13:47 53 Yard Run '''by Dustin Jones(USA)-'XP GOOD' 21-20 CPC''' 5:13 15 Yard Pass Mario Law '''to Andrew Washington XP GOOD 28-20 CPC''' 2:18 1 YARD RUN '''by Malik Mayfield(USA)-XP GOOD 28-27 CPC''' 0:00 57 YARD Field Goal Pablo Sanchez 30-28 USA Third Quarter 13:41 47 YARD Interceptin Returned by Damisuke Oblahdo 37-28 XP GOOD 7:13 5 YARD RUN by Hanson White 37-34-XP MISSED Category:NCAA 11